Forum:Fan fiction on SporeWiki
Ok, so you want the fiction on SporeWiki to be moved here. That's understandable. My question is, how do you intend to do this. Remember, for copyright reasons, you can't simply copypaste the content of a page over to this wiki. You'll have to them on SporeWiki and them here, in order to keep the editing history. Another problem: some fiction is very connected to content. I'm unsure how smart it would be to have content pages on one wiki and fiction pages on another. Possible: yes. A lot of extra work: probably. No matter what your plan is (I hope you have a plan), you'll have to convince the whole wiki (use the forums) before you can do anything. Oset• 22:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I can export and import, sadly last time I used it (different wiki) it was the wrong file type and I was like ???. Also you are allowed to put on content here, and there's always external links. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Or? Check out w:c:Avatar and then look at w:c:Avatar:Fanon:Avatar Fanon. This is the same wiki. There used to be two different wikis, but they decided to merge them. However, the fanon part of the wiki is still being run by its old administrators, has its old skin and its own logo. Could we do this? Wikia can set up a "fictionadmin" group, which would be more or less like a normal sysop, but intended for the fiction namespace, and promote any active admins from this wiki to that rank. The Avatar Wiki is reporting of nothing but positive effects of the merge, such as more activity and a higher google ranking. This way, we could share images, templates, and link to other pages more easily. Oset• 12:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I am not the senior admin but I aprove(saying I agree), we are now waiting for Time for his feedback, but nice to meet you anyway. Also will we be given an IRC channel?--Spyzombie45 03:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds. . . interesting. . . Uh, how exactly does that function, you just make a namespace partially it's own wiki? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nobody gives anyone any IRC channels, you make it yourself. But anyhow the #sporewiki IRC channel is mostly quiet, so if we all use it instead of spreading into two different channels, well, the more the merrier. And TM, no, it will be the same wiki, but we can customize it to seem like a "wiki in the wiki". I'll start looking into what we need to do. Oset• 14:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That's what I was thinking. I'd like to test this before it goes into work. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:47, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Then I suggest you take a look at the Avatar Wiki's system, and tell me what you like and do not like about it. Personally I think the benefits of a merge (shared community, more articles, higher google ranking) by far outweighs any disadvantages you might come up with. Oset• 15:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The entire concept is solid, let me tell you that. I was actually the original party that suggested Avatar's merge and together with another administrator we created the proposal.Two months later, we continue with a spike in traffic, new users, and Google-love. One noted benefit that is exclusive with our merge however is that our wiki's topic will have no news for approximately one year to the new movie, and we can literally "milk" off the fanon to keep up steady traffic. Personally and from the evidence, I think it is a win-win situation. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 20:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Spore always is getting traffic because of the creations people make, unlike avatar. I don't want a ton of users making poor quality fanon, I try my best to do everything I like in this wiki. Would everything be the same? Also, I have requested to be an admin for other half a year now, so perhaps Ose could just make me an admin, but then would be spyzombie do. I'd rather have two separate wikis even though I clearly see the advantages and disadvantages of this. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I think the merge sounds like a good idea! But the problem is, with heavy traffic comes heavy vandalisim, nonsense and other spam. Timmyray1221 Talk 11:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I have changed my mind. I don't think the Wiki needs the negative attention. Timmyray1221 Talk 11:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, also, Spore doesn't need more traffic because people are constantly finding SporeWiki and making their content there which makes it even more traffic. I don't think this wiki is the one that needs the traffic badly because I think people will stop writing good quality stuff and maybe IPs will refuse to ever press shift or press period. . . so. . . no thank you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC)